A Great Morning
by TheDude135
Summary: A very special morning for Robin and Beast Boy if ya get my drift. Rated M for a good reason, BB/Rob, heavy 'Relations', one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the Teen Titans.

A/N: Ok I know it weird for me to actually write some real smut rather then just hint towards it. But hell I've been awake for two days straight with zero hours of sleep and I thought, fuck it, so here ya'll go please enjoy and it's my first sex-fiction so please tell me what ya think about it.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Another early morning, just the faintest rays of light creep in through the window and land atop my comforter. I stretch my arms over my head turning onto my other side getting a rather strange surprise. "Beast Boy, what are you doing in my bed?" I question quite annoyed by his unknown intrusion in the middle of the night. "Look I know you said you could sleep with me when ever you wanted, but can't you at least wake me when you enter?" He smiles and scoots closer closing the already small gap between us by intertwining our legs. His skin is smooth as silk against mine and I feel my briefs tightening. Sometimes it can be a real pain having to deal with urges such as this.

"Well good morning to you too my sunshine." He sarcastically remarks placing a hand on my groin, feeling me up through the thin cloth. Then again sometime having to deal with a problem like this isn't always that bad either. "Looky here, seems like you're more then happy that I snuck in last night."

I smirk kissing him tenderly on the lips, feeling the lush flesh of my emerald skinned lover against mine. "Shut up Beast Boy." I jest as we part placing a hand on his cheek caressing it gently with my thumb. "I call top." His expression shows a sly grin as he slows the rather sensual motions with his fingers.

"You know you always choose to be on top." He mentions pulling his hand back and turning to lie on his back. "You afraid to be on bottom babe?" he snickers and I take position over him extending a hand to my bedside table opening the top drawer grabbing the half full bottle of lubricant. Beast Boy has been frequenting my room rather often ever since I went out and bought some of this stuff, I could only guess why. Oh well I'm not complaining, just as fun for me too. I mean what else would teenage boys do?

"Are you complaining about being on bottom?" I ask opening the bottle squeezing a fair amount into the palm of my hand. He parts his legs and I take a moment to gaze upon his wonderfully built body. He is the perfect balance between toned and slimmed and the fact that he likes to keep himself 'well groomed' helps to accent his form. My sight travels up his smooth legs to his soft hips over to his rather large, swelling, erection.

I remember a time when we measured both of ours sizes, I found out that at my full length I reach roughly seven inches. I also found out that Beast Boy has a good inch on me. To be honest I never would have guessed he'd be so big down there, come to think of it maybe I am slightly worried about how it might feel being on bottom.

"Babe your zoning out." I snap back to reality with a heavy blush setting in on my face as I place the tips of my middle and index fingers in the liquid. I swirl the lube around for a moment then lean down sliding my digits over his hole, I feel him clench and I look up to see his eyes have widened slightly. He chuckles and I can see his cheeks darken ever so slightly. "Sorry, it was just a bit cold." He then props himself up on his elbows and I continue with the foreplay.

I bow closer to his crotch and lick up the shaft of his member while I insert my index finger, I hear him take a deep breath and I feel a slight clenching around my finger. As I reach the tip of his member I wrap my lips around the head suckling lightly and slowly licking over the very tip. I found that he really enjoyed this one night early in our relationship and I am so glad that he hasn't gotten tired of the feeling. I insert my other lubricated digit and I feel a definite tensing around my invading fingers, I push in farther past the weak attempt to keep them stationary.

I hear him let out a quiet moan as I start to slide my mouth down his shaft, I make it roughly halfway to the base of the emerald beauty before moving back up. I make a pattern of trying to stop upon that mark, I however start to get greedy and move slightly lower with each trip down the long manhood. After a short while I start to spread my fingers to make room for the next item of mine to be inserted. With the hand still covered in lube I start to rub my own member preparing for the next step.

He leans his head back as I start to reach the limit of his erection that I can manage to swallow, roughly three fourths of the way down. After a few more trips down the green changeling's manhood, and a couple more second of stretching, I pull my head back removing my fingers and gazing upon my beauty. We both stare longingly at each other panting quietly as to not alert any passerby's. I reach forward lifting his legs up and resting them upon my shoulder.

I look him the eyes and he stares back into mine. "You're ready for this?" I ask scooting closer resting the tip of my penis upon his anus. He smiles and nods his head; I nod in return and slide my hands from his thighs to his hips making sure to get a secure hold on him. With one mighty thrust I shove my entire length into his warm and soft body, he tenses hard around me and I retract my hips pulling the majority of my member out leaving only the head within him.

Swiftly I reenter his body; he tightens down once more around the penetration. The lubricant makes it so his clenching doesn't slow my speed and his clenching make the experience all the more pleasurable. I pull out once more this time a bit too far and end up exiting his rectum entirely. I shove into him and he leans forward, his legs dropping to my sides, he wraps his arms around my shoulders holding on tightly.

I pick up my pace savoring every moment I can of the tight space and the warm pleasure his soft muscles clenching and unclenching creating a sort of massage. I press my lips to his picking up slightly more speed and with it harshness. Are lips open the moment the make contact allowing us to battle for dominance over the kiss. I slide my tongue over the rigged roof of his mouth feeling every detail and tasting every flavor I can find. I feel Beast Boys tongue sliding under mine as if asking for companionship, I oblige and our tongue dance for some time until I feel the far too familiar warmth from below.

I continue to thrust as I spill my seed within my lover, thrusts being slightly more delayed between each spurt. With one of the deeper penetrations I feel the warm and sticky fluids of my loved one shoot upon my chest and belly. Slowly the movement comes to a halt and I remove myself from my companion. He leans back and I let him recline in my outstretched arms. Gently I lay him back on the mattress; I sit back up a moment and wipe the white liquid off of my torso with my index finger.

His breathing is heavy and uneven as he smiles up at me. I lick the creamy seed from my hand and then join him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you boy wonder." He states grabbing my hands.

"And I love you Gar Logan." I reply kissing the top of his head and nuzzling close. Slowly our breathing returned to their normal rates, our hearts however still remained swift. "Wanna take a shower together too?" I ask and he chuckles grabbing the bottle off the table.

"I call top!" he exclaims running into the bathroom. Well this is gonna hurt, but I make my way after the boy of my life closing the bathroom door behind myself.

* * *

A/N: Ok so it was pretty well written for a first timer right?


End file.
